


少阳青龙与火共舞

by NYM59



Category: lingyi
Genre: Beast set, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYM59/pseuds/NYM59
Relationships: Jinling/Lanjingyi
Kudos: 7





	少阳青龙与火共舞

“不是说木生火嘛，你看他多喜欢你。”  
  
蓝景仪有些无奈。长辈们这么说他也就罢了，偏偏身边这个与他从小一起长大的知心好友还在这事儿上同他打趣。总拿五行开玩笑，也没见我多黏欧阳子真啊。蓝景仪想。他把趴在自己肩头的小孩子抱到蓝思追怀里，没好气地说黏你去得了，重死了抱都抱不动。  
  
“景仪！”  
  
怀里一沉，蓝思追差点没托住。又看蓝景仪把小孩往他这里一塞就走，他有些急，“你去哪儿？”  
  
蓝景仪头也不回：“练剑！”  
  
闹小脾气了。  
  
  
蓝景仪以前就不怎么喜欢朱雀族的孩子。虽然天之四灵间本关系就好，小辈们更是常聚在一起到各处历练。只是先前提到，离家年纪小的都黏龙。对，青龙的龙。尤其是那位嫡子金凌尚小的时候。不过他现在倒是很自觉和其他人保持距离。蓝景仪也是很自觉地封口不提以前那段羞耻的记忆。  
  
直到在新春佳节被长辈提起成为他们口中的趣事。  
  
他们这些异兽也过节，大多习俗还是从人间那里传过来的。他们也会邀请亲朋好友欢聚一堂，然后老一辈的触景生情想到了几十年前的事情，变成了故事大会。蓝景仪喜热闹，但也丝毫不想知道自己刚能拿起剑的时候是怎么不小心反在自己脸上划上一下的，在别人刚拼酒的时候他就出来透气了，一个轻功上了棵树坐在上面吹风。  
  
蓝景仪以前到人间的时候也喜欢坐在高处。他其实更喜欢人间，热闹、有烟火气。蓝景仪去得最多的地方是月老祠。他会隐了身形，也像现在这样坐在院中的桃树上。树上挂满了红线引着的灵签，都是来求姻缘的。他就坐在那儿看树下来来往往的男男女女，有趣。  
  
现在也有个人走到树下来了，就是蓝景仪口中的“朱雀族的嫡子”金凌。  
  
蓝景仪正好和他对上目光，本想是打个招呼意思意思，结果他顺着话下来，还翻上了屋顶一副要同他叙旧的样子。  
  
有什么好叙的？  
  
蓝景仪没想到的是金凌第一句就是问他：“你喝酒了吗？”他有些懵，不过如实答道：“喝了，怎么？”   
  
今晚不知什么风把那只老饕餮吹来了，过来的时候带了酒，给小辈那桌都抬上了几坛梨花酿。她拍着胸脯保证说不容易醉，大过年的让孩子喝点酒怎么了？蓝景仪出来的时候她还硬给他灌了好几杯才放他走。  
  
什么孩子啊，就是那老饕餮自己想喝酒罢了。不过大家都很配合没挑破。而且，不得不说她带来的梨花酿味道确实不错。  
  
金凌半晌没话，蓝景仪有些疑惑地顺着他那个方向看去，犹豫一下后挪了地到金凌旁边，隔了两个人的距离。  
  
金凌坐在下风口，能闻到从蓝景仪身上飘过来的花香。吹了这么久的风味道还这么浓，怕不是被老饕餮丢酒缸里泡着了。  
  
其实那大多都不是梨花酿的酒味，只是不知从哪儿吹来的还算柔和的风夹杂着不知从哪儿吹来的梨花香。  
  
他们上一次见面已经是很久以前的事了，不同种族有不同种族的事情，不是每次过节都能凑到一起的。蓝景仪去别处历练时习惯和坎乾族的小辈们一路，金凌比他小上许多，再加上二人平时不怎么联络，能像这样独处的机会更是少之又少。  
  
但是这之后，蓝景仪与金凌就有了书信往来。  
  
也倒有意思，顺路的人来时总会帮忙捎一封信给蓝景仪，送信人捏着薄薄一边拎起来疑惑道你们没事写什么信？不就喊句话的功夫就一张纸送来送去的做甚么？  
  
蓝景仪也不清楚，他觉得他可能只是喜欢金凌的字。金凌写得一手好字，人看得也心里舒服，有时折起来的信中还会夹着几片他们那儿特有的干花，不知道是跟谁学的。  
  
  
有段日子蓝景仪同族人去镇守边疆，金凌的信送得更为频繁。不过没送到蓝景仪手里，通通堆在蓝景仪原先的住处。蓝景仪回来后处理了那些信件，再把干花好好地保存了起来。  
  
偶尔送信人来会带着一个干净的小布袋，装满了粉色花瓣。他把布袋送给蓝景仪说你可以把它当枕头，睡在上面有凝神静气之效，或者里面的花瓣用来泡茶也是极好的。  
  
这花特别，蓝景仪这里没有。滚烫茶水冲散堆积在瓷杯底部的花瓣，花瓣浮起来的时候颜色就淡了，变成透明的。茶的味道有些奇怪，有苦有甜。蓝景仪喝了一小口，想下次见到金凌向他问问。  
  
  
而“下次”很快就到了，在一次庆功宴上。照例还是同一个地方同一群人，蓝景仪和金凌还是一样在坐高处吹风，只不过这次他没想到的是金凌会把他按在屋顶上亲。  
  
金凌属火，本身体温就偏高，兴许是刚才又喝了酒的缘故脸红彤彤的，他喝酒很容易上脸。此时又把蓝景仪压在身下一顿作弄连带着蓝景仪也有些燥热起来。  
  
“你醉了。”  
  
蓝景仪双手撑在他肩头将要起身，金凌怎会让他离开，有些强势地反把蓝景仪摁住，蓝景仪没收住身头磕到了瓷砖，吃痛呼了一声。  
  
  
“你明明知道我的心意的。”  
  
  
金凌盯着蓝景仪的眼睛，那双金色眸子终于带了些专属于远古灵兽的凶狠，蓝景仪甚至觉得他下一秒就要咬上自己的脖颈。  
  
但他没有，他就保持着一个动作等着蓝景仪的回应。四周很安静，蓝景仪好像能听见金凌的心跳声。时间一点点地过去，金凌的心情也一点点地沉下去。  
  
  
问蓝景仪喜欢金凌吗？他可能会反应不过来。他看一个人顺眼便对他好。特别是女孩子，有时他自己也分不清对一些女孩子，他是喜欢呢还是“喜欢”呢。两种喜欢可是不一样的，一种是对朋友、兄弟姐妹的那种喜欢。可蓝景仪往往会把两者混起来，便会有几个姿色不错的小姑娘认定蓝景仪是喜欢她的。今晚上一只坐在殿内喝酒的鸾鸟便是其中一个。  
  
若是旁人像金凌刚刚那样，蓝景仪怕是要一剑直接刺过去了。但那人是金凌。  
  
也只有金凌。  
  
想到这里，蓝景仪叹了口气，双手环住金凌脖子在他耳旁小声道:“轻点。”  
  
  
金凌听到这话后几乎是欣喜地吻了上去，手在下面解着蓝景仪的衣带。也不知道是太激动了还是喝了酒有些迷糊，好几次都没能解开。他干脆直接拔了腰间佩着的匕首利索地划开蓝景仪的衣带。  
  
“金凌你！”  
  
又是一吻，那没说完的话便都被堵了回去。明明两个人吻技都不怎么样，但就是要争个上下。  
  
金凌已脱下他们的衣服，怕蓝景仪着凉把衣服垫在他后背，微微拉开他两腿轻声道：“接下来可能会有点疼。”  
  
蓝景仪作了准备，可金凌手指探入他甬道的动作还是让他感觉有些怪异。穴肉绞得紧，金凌不由得皱眉拍了拍蓝景仪大腿示意他放松点。  
  
这怎么放松。  
  
金凌见蓝景仪放松不下来，就先抽出手指玩弄起了他前端的玩意儿来。虽毫无技巧可言但竟还是让那东西站了起来，吐出些清液。金凌就以清液润滑再伸进了两根指节。有了润滑扩张就容易了许多，异样感也慢慢减少。  
  
蓝景仪尝到甜头时金凌又坏心地把手指抽出，换上肉具抵在穴口却不进去，笑着说：“你说点好听的我再继续。”  
  
“你怎么这样！”  
  
叫蓝景仪如何开得了口。磨蹭了半天后才红着半边脸压低声音让金凌进来，金凌于是毫不客气地扶着他的东西捅了进去。蓝景仪只觉得难受，叫金凌先别动，他又怕过会儿声音被人听了去，金凌就下了个小结界，等蓝景仪缓够了。其实他也不好受，蓝景仪太紧夹得他有些疼。等蓝景仪稍微放松了点，金凌就掐着他的腰身慢慢抽送起来。  
  
蓝景仪能感觉到金凌一点点地挤进来，到最深后他低头看了看两人的交合处，不禁感叹他是不是天赋异禀。金凌那玩意儿可比手指粗多了，自己是怎么吞进去的。  
  
金凌觉得能继续后就开始动作起来。蓝景仪知道有结界就没控制，低低地喘了几声。他觉得下面有些涨，还能听到水声，在交合处摸到了一点想看看是不是血，金凌抓住蓝景仪的手腕给他看。“你流的。”  
  
蓝景仪羞红了脸没再回话。  
  
但金凌喜欢听蓝景仪的呻吟声，动作就强硬起来，捅得蓝景仪穴肉有些酸麻。他有些受不住就爆出一阵泣音连连喊着让金凌慢些。金小公子平时就爱和蓝景仪反着来，更别提是在性事上，又大力地顶了几下，蓝景仪眼角就闪出了泪花。  
  
金凌有意捉弄蓝景仪，说怎么你这就不行了？哥哥？  
  
金凌嘴里的哥哥两字与哥远远不同，尾音上挑得恰好到处正好戳在蓝景仪心头上。他只有小时候见蓝景仪被族中长辈领着叫过哥哥，下次再叫居然是在这种事上。  
  
有点刺激。  
  
刚刚那一声叫得蓝景仪心里痒，后穴更是收不住流了水出来，浇在金凌肉具上。  
  
金凌没忍住笑出声来，蓝景仪下面的嘴可比他上头诚实得多。他下身动着，手也不安分在蓝景仪身上游走，从锁骨到小腹，还下手按了一下，好像能按到他在蓝景仪体内作祟的肉具。  
  
他于是很满意地听见了蓝景仪断断续续的喘息声，笑得像个恶作剧得逞的小孩子。蓝景仪不服气，修长双腿缠上金凌腰身，半起了身去吻金凌的嘴角。  
  
这时候从殿内走出来个华服女子，摇摇晃晃地站不稳，是那鸾鸟。鸾鸟跟同桌小辈喝了太多酒脑子不太清醒就想出来吹吹风过会儿再继续加入酒局，抬头却被宫殿屋顶上两人夺了视线。  
  
靠，有这么急吗现在就搞了起来。  
  
她又定睛一看，发现被压在下面的正是她心心念念着的蓝景仪，脸色立即变了。  
  
妈的老娘怎么醉成这样。她只当自己醉得彻底，也不记得自己刚出来是要做什么的，当即回到室内继续饮酒，脸黑得像煤块。同座与她同行的姑娘表示理解，给鸾鸟满上了她最爱喝的酒。  
  
外面两个人浑然不知。金凌换了姿势让蓝景仪翻身坐上来。蓝景仪野得很，毫不留情地下手给金凌后背抓出好几条红痕，火辣辣的那种疼。到底是条龙。不过这种情况下也只有乖乖挨操的份。金凌几下深顶，他又是软了身子，开起了金凌的玩笑。  
  
“金凌，你不是第一次吧？不是说第一次都很短吗？”  
  
蓝景仪的嘴还是说点淫言浪语来得好听。金凌接不上话就直接闭嘴，手放在蓝景仪腰腹大腿处往下摁。这个姿势进得极深，蓝景仪很快就没了贫嘴的功夫，不一会儿就射了出来，两人小腹都沾上了白浊。刚刚还同金凌打趣，自己却先泄了，当真丢人。他一口咬在金凌肩头半响没再说话。  
  
蓝景仪高潮时体内痉挛得厉害，带着金凌也很快泄在蓝景仪体内。蓝景仪有点急，推开金凌要让浊液流出来。结果这玩意儿进得有些深，蓝景仪半跪着三指旋开穴口好一会儿也不见它流了多少出来，滴到他手上的大多都是肠液。  
  
蓝景仪瞪了金凌一眼有些不满:“好了。你把我衣带挑断了，还弄在里面，我怎么回去？那边人可多得很。”金凌也没想到，两个人干脆继续坐在屋顶上吹风。  
  
蓝景仪有些乏了，躺在屋顶上看天空，数着有多少闪着光的星星。  
  
他身边就有一颗最闪最亮的星星。


End file.
